


The Babysitter

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: The Babysitter [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hopefully I got all the tags that I wanted down, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki and his younger cousin Misha are being babysat for the week by Jensen Ackles while Jared's parents are out of town. Jared likes Jensen, Jensen likes Jared, and they end up getting it on. (Jensen is around 19-20 and Jared is 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I have written in a while. But back then, I never wrote anything as dirty as this could be considered. Hopefully, it's good and someone will like it. I wouldn't mind getting some critique for this, but if you're going to be rude about it, don't bother writing anything.  
> Also, I don't own anything or anybody. If I did...that would be a different story, wouldn't it?  
> And all mistakes are my own.
> 
> NOTE: I have gone through the series and tried to fix up all the grammar and small mistakes I made. I think I got everything, but if I missed one, make a comment and I'll take a look. Thanks :)

Jared's parents left around 6. They would be gone for the week, leaving the sitter, Jensen, with Jared and his cousin Misha.

Jared heard the door shut as he ate his burger and put a few more French fries in front of Misha. “Thanks Jawed.” He smiled as he ate his food.

“No problem, buddy.” Jared said as he looked over at Jensen. Jensen's focus was on his food, his green eyes downturned behind his long lashes.

Jensen was attractive to say the least. OK, he looked like a model, with his green eyes and full lips. It was easy to see the muscles he had under his t-shirt. Plus, he was starting to get that golden tan from being out under the summer sun.

Jensen’s eyes darted up, as if sensing that he was being stared at. Jared looked away quickly and focused back on Misha, who had just spilled his drink all over the table.

“Misha!” Jared cried out as liquid began spilling over the side. He dashed up and grabbed some paper towels, beginning to sop up the liquid that was spilling from the side.

“Sowwy.” It was cute how Misha couldn't really saw ‘r’ yet, and Jared smiled. He couldn't stay mad at Misha.

 

“It’s OK. It was an accident.” Jared said, bending down to clean up the floor. He saw Jensen’s feet walk over and Jensen bent over him to grab the towels.

“I’ll clean the table, while you finish the floor.” He said. Jensen's hot breath landed on the back of Jared's ear and goosebumps rose on his arms.

“Alright.” He said. Jensen got up and began cleaning the table. He was still directly behind Jared, and he could feel Jensen’s legs pressed against his. Jared crouched lower and began cleaning under the table, glad he wasn't looking at Jensen, so Jensen couldn't see the flush that had appeared on his face.

The flush left as he finished cleaning and he got out from under the table to see Jensen getting Misha a juice pouch.

“Better this than an actual cup.” Jensen explained. “If this spills, it won’t be all at once.”

Jared nodded in agreement and checked the food for all three of them, making sure none of Misha’s previous drink got on the food. A few of Misha’s fries were slightly soggy, but Misha didn't care. He was shoving them in his mouth. Food was food.

When Jensen settled back into his chair, Misha happily sipping on his drink, it was Jensen’s turn to stare at Jared. Only, when Jared looked at Jensen, he didn't turn away.

To himself, Jared studied Jensen’s gaze. Bright green eyes. Short blond hair. And freckles that were more noticeable now that he was getting a tan. His full lips were good looking, and Jared was thinking of the things that he wanted to do with those lips…

“Jared?” Jensen asked, suddenly. “Did you listen to a word I said?”

Shit. He hadn’t been paying attention. “Sorry, what?” Jared asked, slightly embarrassed.

Jensen gave a slight smirk before talking. “I said, are you going to be in high school when school starts back up in the fall?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be a freshman. My birthday passed a few weeks ago.”

“Really?” Jensen said interested.

“Yeah. I turned 15 on the 19th of July.”

“Well, happy late birthday.” Jensen smiled.

“Thanks.” Jared absent-mindedly put more fries on Misha’s plate, while Jared and Jensen talked about different things.

 

Jensen and Jared had been entertaining Misha for the past two and a half hours, playing a variety of games or watching different shows on the DVR for Misha, trying to wear him out.

When the clock finally turned 8:30, Jared picked Misha up to get him ready for bed. “Come on, kiddo. Bedtime.” Jared said, carrying the tiring Misha to the upstairs bathroom. “Can’t fall asleep just yet, gotta brush your teeth and get in your pajamas.”

“’M sleepy though.” He murmured against Jared’s chest. Jensen followed after them.

“Need help?” He asked, looking at Misha, who was trying to stay awake.

“Yeah. Can you get some pajamas out for him? There’s a blue onesie in his dresser. I’ll help him brush his teeth and meet you up in the room.”

“Alright.” Jensen nodded, leaving to Misha’s bedroom. Jared brought Misha to the bathroom and did most of the brushing for him. Afterwards, he brought Misha to his bedroom. He was already passed out in his arms, so it took both Jared and Jensen to change Misha.

 

They left back to the den and sat down on the couch, relaxing now that an energetic 4 year old wasn’t running around.

“You’re really good with your cousin.” Jensen complimented.

“Thanks.” Jared responded.

“Make me wonder why I was even needed in the first place.”

“Because I’m still a minor. And my parents will be gone for a week. So they wanted to have some adult supervision going on in the house. Otherwise, I would have been watching Misha by myself.” Jared said.

“Makes sense.” Jensen nodded. “How ‘bout we pop some popcorn and watch a movie?” He offered.

“Sure.” Jared said, getting up. “We have a popcorn machine in the kitchen we can use.” Jared turned and headed to the kitchen, with Jensen close behind him.

Jared grabbed a stepping stool and opened the cabinet, standing on it and reaching for the popcorn maker. His fingers brushed against the bottom of the machine, but he couldn’t get a good grip on it.

Suddenly, he felt Jensen’s body press up behind him, and he watched Jensen’s arms reach for the machine, grabbing it and lifting it over his head, bringing it down.

Jared tried his best not to blush as he turned around to face Jensen, who was plugging the machine in. “Don’t know why my parents have to keep it so high up. I can’t wait for my growth spurt to kick in.” Jared said, grabbing the kernels and oil for the machine. “Have you ever made homemade popcorn before?”

“No, I haven’t.” Jensen admitted.

“I’ll show you.” Quickly, Jared instructed Jensen on how to work the popcorn machine and watched him do everything. “Alright. While you make the popcorn, I’ll look for a movie to watch. I think I have an idea on one. I’ll show you when I find it.” Jared left the kitchen and went up to his room, pulling out a movie that was hidden under his mattress. His friend had lent it to him yesterday. _It’s one that my parents won’t notice missing._ She’d said. It was rated R, so Jared knew that his parents would never let him watch it, but he had a feeling Jensen would.

Heading back to the kitchen, he watched Jensen concentrate on the popcorn flowing out from the small machine inside the maker. When it stopped popping, he dumped out the contents that didn’t spill over.

“I can see, and smell, that you haven’t burnt the popcorn. Congrats, you get a gold star.” Jared smiled.

“Lucky me.” Jensen said, turning his head to look at Jared. He saw the movie in his hand. “That’s the movie?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine lent it to me.” Jared walked over and showed him. He studied the cover and looked over at Jared.

“This a horror movie?” He asked.

“Yep.” Jared nodded, thinking maybe it was a mistake to show it to Jensen.

He flipped the case over and looked for the rating. His eyes widened and he looked back to Jared. “Do your parents know you have this?” He asked.

“No…” Jared said. This was a bad idea, and now he wished he didn’t bring it out to show Jensen. “…I was hoping to keep it that way, though.”  
Jensen studied Jared’s face then the movie. A few moments of silence passed before Jensen spoke up. “OK. Put the movie in.” He turned back to the popcorn maker and Jared left the room with a grin.

 

The movie was set up and ready to play when Jensen called Jared back to the kitchen. “What seasonings do you want?” Jensen asked, as Jared walked into the kitchen.

“I’m good with anything that you put on the popcorn.” Jared said. “Here.” He went over to a cabinet and started listing off what they had.

He didn’t expect Jensen to press up behind him for a third time tonight, reaching over him to grab a few things.

He could actually reach the seasoning, so he knew that Jensen was doing this on purpose this time. Jensen pressed further against Jared as he reached farther back in the cabinet and Jared was positive that Jensen’s cock was the thing that was pressing against his ass.

“Jensen?” He asked, a little quietly.

“Yes?” He breathed in Jared’s ear.

Jared’s mind stopped working for a few seconds. “You…you’re squishing me…against the…counter.” He breathed out dizzily. It was true he was pressing him against the counter, but honestly, Jared didn’t mind. But Jared _had_ to be imagining that Jensen was attracted to him. He had to be dating someone.

“Sorry.” He breathed lightly on the back of Jared’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise. Jared wasn’t sure if he heard a small chuckle escape Jensen’s lips or not. Jensen backed up and Jared moved out of his way, heading back to the den and sitting down on the couch, watching the main screen loop over and over, trying desperately to get the flush out of his cheeks.

 

After a few minutes, the flush left his face and Jensen came walking in with a bowl of popcorn. He lowered the lights so the room was dim and Jared looked back at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. “Just setting the mood for the movie.” He said, walking over. “Figured the movie would be scarier with the lights on low.” He was behind Jared, only this time; the couch was blocking Jensen from pressing himself against Jared.

That didn’t seem to hinder him, and Jensen lowered his torso so he could whisper in Jared’s ear again. “And maybe if you get too freaked out, I’ll be able to help.” He could feel Jensen smiling as he walked around the couch and settled directly beside Jensen, his leg almost touching his. The popcorn was placed on the table in front of them and Jensen grabbed the remote, clicking ‘play’.

 

Jensen was right about the movie being scarier in the dim lights and Jared was glad that the popcorn was on the table instead of the couch because he kept jumping every so often from the movie. Every single time Jared jumped, he brushed against Jensen, and he could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Jensen was smiling. He glimpsed downward and wasn’t sure if he was just imagining or if Jensen had a raging hard-on.

The popcorn was slowly eaten throughout the movie and Jared was fairly certain that every time he reached over to grab some popcorn, Jensen was looking down at him, eyeing his backside and rear.

 It was 10:30 by the time the movie ended. Jared took the bowl out to the kitchen and when he returned to the den, Jensen was nowhere to be found. Confused, he went upstairs. “Jensen?” He asked softly, not wanting to wake up Misha in the other room. “Jensen, are you up here?” The bathroom was open, so he wasn’t there. Jared peered in the guest room, but it was empty. He tried his parents’ room and their bathroom, but nothing. Misha’s room was open, and he wasn’t there. But when he walked into his lit room, he saw Jensen splayed out on his bed, naked, and stroking his hard cock.

 

He gasped and Jensen turned to face him, smirking slightly. He was still stroking when he spoke up.

“Was wonderin’ when you would get here.” He said, his voice low. “Close the door.” He said.

Jared closed the door as a warm feeling shot through him, and straight to his cock. Jensen continued stroking himself, and Jared realized that he was the one that made Jensen like that, which turned Jared on to no end, his own cock beginning to harden in his pants.

Hesitantly, he began walking over to Jensen. Jensen stopped stroking himself and moved his hand away, watching with lust-blown eyes as Jared approached.

“Strip.” He ordered, huskily. Jared didn’t even nod, he just did as Jensen requested. Soon, he was on full view for Jensen to see, and Jensen seemed to be enjoying what he saw, his eyes raking up and down Jared’s body. “Come over here.” He motioned.

Jared walked over and settled between Jensen’s legs, which were splayed ever wider. He looked down at Jensen’s cock, which was huge and leaking pre-come, though Jared had a pretty big cock himself. Jared looked up at Jensen, trying to figure out what he wanted. Jensen wasn’t giving any clues, so Jared guessed and hoped for the best.

He started lowering his head to Jensen’s cock, not sure if he would be able to fit the entire thing in his mouth on the first go, when Jensen stopped him.

“Wanna taste you first.” He murmured, pulling Jared over him and kissing his lips, shoving his tongue in with Jared’s. Jensen’s tongue swirled around, touching every crevice of Jared’s mouth. When he parted from Jared, he laughed seeing how flustered he was making Jared. “Don’t get to worked up, baby.” He muttered. “The fun is just starting.”

 

Jared moaned softly and Jensen laughed again. He wrapped his arms around Jared and lowered him down, so that their bodies were pressed together. He nuzzled Jared’s neck, biting his shoulder and began sucking, fully intending on marking every inch of Jared’s body.

“Been wanting to do this since I first saw you.” Jensen whispered on Jared’s skin. “Been imagining fucking you for so long now.” A shiver ran through Jared as he listened to Jensen. “Couldn’t do it with the kid around though. Had to wait until he went to bed. Then, I was just teasing myself, throughout the whole movie, imagining you naked, begging to ride my cock. Wanting me as much as I wanted you.” Jensen twisted their bodies around so that he was on top, straddling Jared’s hips. “And now…” He whispered in Jared’s ear. “…I’m finally gonna have you.” He began biting and sucking marks down Jared’s torso, down to his belly. “Gonna mark you Jared. Make you remember that you’re mine.” Jensen whispered.

When he got down to Jared’s cock, he laughed seeing how hard it was getting, and his warm breath splayed across it, only hardening Jared’s cock further.

“Oh, fuck, Jensen. You’re gonna make me come.” Jared whimpered.

“Not yet, big boy.” His hand grabbed around the base of Jared’s cock. “I’ll let you come when I want you to. If you come before I say, I’ll think up something to punish you tomorrow. Understand?”

Jared whimpered and nodded. Jensen let go of Jared’s massive cock and lifted his legs to look down at his tight pink hole.

“Are you a virgin?” Jensen asked, looking back up at Jared.

Jared wasn’t sure how to respond. He was a virgin, but if he said so, then Jensen might not fuck him. If he said he wasn’t, then Jensen might not do as much prep work and Jared wasn’t ready for that. “Yes.” Jared responded. “But…please. Please, fuck me. Please.” He begged.

“You got it baby.” Jensen kissed the inside of Jared’s thigh and reached over the bed for his pants. He pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He ripped open the small foil and rolled the condom on, then flipped off the lid to the lube and drizzled some on his hand. “Put your legs over my shoulders Jared.” Jensen ordered. Jared responded, giving Jensen better access to Jared’s hole. “Wanna watch your face as I work you open and fuck you.” Jensen grinned.

Jared only gave a soft moan.

Jensen took his lubed hand and swiped in the crevice of Jared’s ass. Jared jumped slightly from the cold and Jensen pressed his other hand against Jared’s hip, to hold him in place. “No moving around baby.” Jensen shook his head. He pressed a finger against Jared’s hole. “You ready?”

Jared only nodded his head. He heard Jensen give a small chuckle and he pressed his finger in. It slid through fairly easy, and Jensen started sliding his finger in and out, getting it deeper.

“You’ve done this before. Shove fingers up your hole. How many?” Jensen asked.

“Usually only two.” Jared said, his own voice becoming low. “Oh fuck me.” He breathed.

“I plan to.” Jensen grinned, adding another finger. He found Jared’s prostate and Jared gave a short yelp before Jensen moved his hand from Jared’s hip to his mouth. “Gotta stay quiet. Can’t wake Misha up. He’ll get curious and come in the room, wondering why you’re making so much noise. Shout too loud, and I’ll punish you tomorrow.” Jensen moved his hand away and back to Jared’s hip.

 

He hit against Jared’s prostate again and his fingers lingered there, making Jared see stars and Jared began fucking on Jensen’s fingers, wanting more. He wanted to come so bad, but Jensen didn’t say he could yet. Jensen started scissoring, stretching Jared wider.

“Jensen, please.” Jared said, as Jensen added a third finger.

“Please what?” Jensen asked.

“Let me come. Please.”

“Not yet baby.” Jensen began thrusting his fingers earnestly. He got faster and rougher, hitting Jared’s prostate each time, making Jared squirm and shout softly in his hands.

Jensen did one rough thrust; landing on Jared’s prostate and pressed against it. Despite trying to hold everything in, Jared shouted loudly and came all over the two of them. Jensen removed his fingers, making Jared whine softly, trying to keep Jensen’s fingers in him. Jensen only made tsking noises.

“You had two rules Jared. And you broke both of them.” Jensen said, trying to feign seriousness, but Jared could see the smirk playing on his face. “I’m gonna have to punish you tomorrow, I just need to figure out what to do.” He shrugged. Jensen’s words shot through Jared, making his sensitive cock start to harden again despite just shooting off his load. Jensen saw this and laughed. “You’re just a little slut for me aren’t you Jared. You’re my little slut. Say it.”

“I’m your slut, Jensen.” Jared murmured.

“You are.” Jensen smiled. He leaned down and began licking the come that had gotten on Jared. Jared was half-way hard by the end of it. When Jensen finished cleaning Jared up, he straightened out, adjusting Jared’s legs on his shoulders before running his hand through the come on his own stomach and slicking up the condom. Jensen lined up his cock with Jared’s hole and smiled. “Ready for me, baby?”

“More than ready. Please, fuck me.” Jared said.

“You got it.” Jensen said, plunging in.

Jared gave a soft cry, feeling a slight burn and Jensen began thrusting in and out, avoiding Jared’s prostate, and getting deeper, until his balls were hitting Jared’s ass. His hands gripped on Jared hips bruisingly tight. There were going to be marks there tomorrow. Jared fucked himself as well as he could onto Jensen.

“You look so good on my dick Jared. You’re doing so good. So tight.” Jensen was beginning to thrust harder, now purposely hitting Jared’s prostate. “Remember, no coming.”

Jared babbled something, now unable to speak actual sentences. The two things that Jensen did understand coming out of Jared’s mouth was ‘faster’ and ‘harder’. He was happy to comply with those two requests.

 

After a dozen more thrusts, Jensen came in the condom. He gave one more thrust before fully pulling out and pulling Jared’s legs off of his shoulders. Jared whimpered, wanting Jensen’s cock back in him, filling him up.

“Want you.” Jared said, his voice rough from trying not to yell loudly.

“I know, but we got to deal with your issue.” He pointed to Jared’s leaking cock. Jensen pulled off his condom and tied it quickly before throwing it in the trash can beside Jared’s bed. “We’ll get rid of the evidence tomorrow.” Jensen said. He held Jared’s hips and leaned down, swiping his tongue against Jared’s head. Jared made a noise and Jensen smiled, putting his mouth around the head of Jared’s cock.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jared chanted over and over. He tried to fuck his hips up, wanting to get his cock further in, but Jensen’s hands kept him firmly planted on the bed.

Jensen gave a slight shake of his head and plunged deeper, taking in about half of Jared’s cock. His tongue swirled around Jared’s cock and he hummed happily, before quickly grabbing the Jared’s base, so he didn’t shoot early. Jensen sunk lower and lower until he had the entire length of Jared in his mouth and he began sucking, hallowing out his cheeks.

Jensen kept one hand on Jared’s cock base, as a reminded not to shoot his load, while he removed his other hand and reached down to play with Jared’s balls. Jared began fucking softly into Jensen’s mouth and made small noises.

Jensen hummed again and he thought Jared would shoot even with his hand in place, but he didn’t. Jensen was impressed, and decided to let Jared finally shoot his load. He removed his hand from Jared’s cock and balls, and looked up at Jared, nodding as much as he could while deep-throating Jared. Jared shouted against his hands as he came for a second time that night.

Jensen swallowed as much as he could and pulled off of Jared with a wet pop and crawled up beside him.

“You did good Jared. So good, big boy.” Jensen whispered in his ear. He could see that Jared was tired from his two orgasms. “But remember, you broke each rule once. I’m going to have to punish you tomorrow.”

Jared eyed Jensen and his devious smile before whimpering and falling asleep. Jensen was worn out too, but he cleaned himself up in Jared’s bathroom before he left to the guest room. Jensen had an idea of what to do tomorrow, and he fell asleep with a grin on his face.


End file.
